


I Have Something To Tell You

by kyungsoo_612



Category: Chansoo - Fandom, Do Kyungsoo - Fandom, EXO (Band), Park Chanyeol - Fandom, Park Chanyeol/Do Kyungsoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoo_612/pseuds/kyungsoo_612
Summary: “Hey Yeol, I have something to tell you,” Kyungsoo called to his bestfriend.Chanyeol sat next to him and smiled, “Oooh, sounds serious! Are you gonna profess your undying love for me?” he said teasingly.“Yes, I am,” Kyungsoo said with a straight face.
Relationships: Mutual Pining - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	1. I Have Something To Tell You

The boys came backboneless from practicing the dance steps for their comeback. Today was extremely difficult. It was the first time they finally completed the steps for the whole song. They have been practicing-- and perfecting-- the steps, little by little. Once they were able to somehow made progress of knowing every step, they tried putting it all together with music. They almost didn't stop repeating when even one of them misses a step or gets off the beat until their choreographer suggested they were done for the day. A part of them didn't wanna stop practicing (they wanted to perfect it), but they were so tired to even argue so they just nodded and started packing up.

When they got back to their dorm rooms, they were all so tired, they didn't wanna move a muscle. They have been dancing for years now, but it seems like their bodies still can't quite get a grip and be used to dancing and stretching.

Both Baekhyun and Minseok went straight to their rooms to sleep off their tired and sore bodies. They thought a quick nap would surely help. They didn't even mutter a word and went straight to their respected rooms and plopped down their soft bed moaning, showing how relieved they are now that they are resting.

The group leader sat on their sofa and just looked at their television while the maknaes search to fight on what to watch. They have so much energy that they were able to fill the room with their loud voices and laughs. Eventually, they settled on playing the first cartoon movie they saw on Netflix. Junmyeon rested his head on the youngest shoulders while he watches. Sehun and Jongin sat comfortably, with Sehun's legs resting above the older's.

Jongdae excused himself to his room as he video chats his wife and beautiful daughter. He wanted so badly to come home to them that night, but his wife insisted he should just stay in the dorm for the night so he could just have more time to rest instead of overusing his body to drive back and forth before and after their practice. He smiled beautifully at the sight of his smiling family on his phone. As corny as it may sound, he felt the energy boost inside of him.

Barely able to blink his eyes, Lay went straight to the kitchen to grab some snacks and water. Soon enough, he joined Junmyeon, Jongin, and Sehun in watching that one Disney movie that makes them giggle because the little kid kinda looks like their member, Kyungsoo. When Yixing joined them, Jongin immediately hooked his arm to the older.

As for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo?

Well, Chanyeol, went straight to their bathroom to take a shower.  _ “The soap in the company smells too sweet for me. I wanna remove the smell of my body,” _ he exclaimed while they were all in the elevator. 

Kyungsoo, the never tired Kyungsoo, went straight to the kitchen and started preparing for their dinner.  _ “Let’s just order a take-out, Soo,” _ others suggested. But Kyungsoo insisted to cook.  _ “We’ve been eating fast food for days now,” _ he argued,  _ "I'm gonna make a good home-cooked food for us".  _ They have never won against Kyungsoo's firm decision.

As he was in the middle of simmering the vegetables, he felt Chanyeol walking up behind him.  ** “Kyungsoo-yah! I’ll help you!”  ** He doesn't know why but he recognizes the sound of the floor whenever his closest friend walks. And don’t ask why Chanyeol, after all the dancing they did all day, is still full of energy. So, after knowing him for so many years, Kyungsoo just nodded and let the taller help him around. He knows his way around the kitchen, so Kyungsoo doesn't mind having him around.

** “Hey, Soo, you did great earlier,” ** Chanyeol says as he checks the pot if the ramen noodles are ready. Kyungsoo looked at him for a while and muttered a quiet thanks before putting his attention back to the food. They worked together, side by side, for a few minutes until Chanyeol, once again, broke their silence.

** “Oh my god, I almost forgot!” ** Chanyeol exclaimed as he turns to him with wide eyes that made Kyungsoo giggle.  ** “My mom! She called me earlier while I was changing my clothes. She said she misses you already and she invited us to their wedding anniversary celebration next Saturday,” ** he said while he looks at Kyungsoo. When the taller frowned and pouted-- he didn't the reason why-- Kyungsoo feels like he was gonna explode. He almost went closer to his friend to caress his cheeks and coo.

But he stopped himself.

He’s used to it.

He’s been trying to keep his composure (and feelings) around his best friend for years now.

** “I swear," ** Chanyeol ran his fingers on his hair and then squealed as he remembers that they are cooking, so he went and washed his hands again. ** "I feel like my mom doesn't even remember me anymore. She only calls me to ask about you. She probably thinks you’re her son and not me!” ** Chanyeol whined as he checks the noodles again. After a while, he went to the refrigerator to get that gyoza that their Chinese member got for them when he got back to South Korea from China.

** “The first thing she said when I picked up the phone is ‘Hey! Are you with Kyungsoo right now?’ Well, hello to you, too, MY mother,” ** Chanyeol continued whining about his mother, he's even copying the way she talks which makes the other laugh. Kyungsoo just stared lovingly, as Chanyeol continues to whine about his mother. Or father? Sister? He doesn’t know anymore. He's just really content to hear Chanyeol speak, and laugh, and whatever hand gestures he does when he speaks.

Then suddenly, Kyungsoo can’t  _ breathe  _ anymore. As time went on and on, the urge to confess to his best friend is getting harder and harder to keep. He felt his legs getting jelly to he grabbed the stool they have near the kitchen and sat down.

** “Hey Yeol, I have something to tell you,” ** Kyungsoo called his best friend. He's gonna confess now. He's going to do it this time.

Chanyeol stopped whatever he's doing and looked over. He finished putting the gyoza in the steamer before sitting next to his smaller best friend.  ** “Oooh, sounds serious! Are you gonna profess your undying love for me?” ** he said teasingly. His eyes twinkling with mischief, a smile full of joy, and dimples fully on display without much effort for him to show like what he usually does when he takes selfies for their photocards.

** “Yes, I am,” ** Kyungsoo gulped before saying it with a straight face. He looked at the taller's eyes for any reaction. Usually, Chanyeol's face would give out all the emotions he has. But this time, Chanyeol only choked on his saliva before saying,  ** “What?” **

Maybe it was the look of surprise on Chanyeol’s face that made Kyungsoo nervous. The big eyes that may have looked scared, or maybe disgusted? Kyungsoo doesn't know. He doesn't recognize it and it scared him senseless. He wanted to back out.

_ So he did. _

** “I’m kidding,” ** he cleared his throat and stood up with a fake smile.  ** “I just wanted you to shut up, you’re talking too much.” ** Kyungsoo then sighed deeply before he turned around, unable to face the taller.  ** “Anyway, sure, I’ll accompany you to your parents' wedding anniversary,” ** he said without looking at Chanyeol.

But it made Chanyeol like a stone and is stuck in his seat. Maybe his heart stopped, or the circuit in his brain got fried and wasn't able to process any other information other than what Kyungsoo said. He's having a hard time believing what he just heard his best friend say.

Well, you see, our Chanyeol here has been very much in love with his best friend. Everyone knows, even their fans. Well, I guess not everyone, as Kyungsoo somehow doesn’t know. He's so in love that he doesn't know what else to do. He doesn't know if he should take a risk and confess, hoping Kyungsoo somehow feels the same. Or, he should keep it to himself and not let anything change in their dynamics and relationship.

But Chanyeol, being the way he is, doesn't try to hide his affections towards the latter. They're known as the  _ Nation's Tom and Jerry  _ as they would always play fight, but more likely than ever, they would show skinship and would always show how much they care for each other. And Chanyeol's been showering Kyungsoo with compliments on and off cam, which the smaller would only blush at and quickly dismiss, thinking the other's just teasing him.

Chanyeol's also been lowkey asking him out on dates,  _ "Kyungsoo-yah! Let's go out on a date!"  _ and Kyungsoo would always,  _ always,  _ say yes. Whatever Chanyeol says, he's always gonna say yes in the end. They would always end their  _ dates _ with Kyungsoo with Chanyeol driving the latter home. And Kyungsoo smiling upwards, looking at the taller with so much adoration, saying " _ I always enjoy hanging out with you, Chanyeol-ah." _

_ Hanging out _ .

Kyungsoo always thinks they’re just hanging out. All while Chanyeol has been treating it as a date. He always calls it a  _ date _ whenever he asks his smaller friend. A subtle-but-not-really confession. He's utterly confused as to why Kyungsoo can't understand and realize his hints. He doesn't know why Kyungsoo doesn't take his words seriously.

That’s why right now; he’s just staring at his best friend-- his ever oblivious best friend. Chanyeol is frustrated and fights off the urge he has to grab the man by his waist and kiss the daylights out of him.

The same night went normal. Or as normal as it could.

The nine men happily ate the food that their beloved chef-- and his assistant-- prepared for them. They ate in silence, showing their appreciation and love for the food to the chef. And even though he was the one who prepared the food, Kyungsoo insisted he would wash the dishes, which annoyed Junmyeon.

The group has been together for almost a decade that they sensed the awkwardness and weird aura between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. They looked at each other, waiting for who's gonna speak up first. Baekhyun beat them all to it,  ** "Okay, I'm gonna go back to bed, and let y'all... talk about whatever this awkward shit is."  ** The rest of the group muttered their agreement and went to each of their rooms. Minseok tapped Kyungsoo's back and reminded him to immediately rest after washing up.

A silence enveloped as the two clean out their mess. And it wasn’t the same silence they have when they hang out and are just enjoying each other’s presence and company. This one is different. Chanyeol softly scoffed and thought,  _ How can silence be this deafening? _

Then, he can’t take it anymore. He feels like exploding. Chanyeol's feeling too much-- way too much already and he wants it out and clears.

** “I hate you,” ** he started as he washes the rag with soap and slowly wiping the table where they all ate. When he turned back around-- both to face the man and to clean the rag again, he was greeted by Kyungsoo’s confused face.  ** “I hate you so much,”  ** he continued and he felt like crying. 

Maybe this isn’t how it is supposed to go.

Even though he doesn't know what's happening and why does Chanyeol hate him, Kyungsoo waited until Chanyeol is finished talking.  _ He always waits for him.  _ So, Chanyeol took a deep breath and looked at his friend’s eyes.  ** “Why are you like this? Why can’t you understand?” **

Kyungsoo stared at him as Chanyeol continued talking, tears beginning to pool in his eyes,  ** “You’re so oblivious. How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?” **

And when the tears from Chanyeol's soulful eyes start to fall, Kyungsoo's panic started to rise.

** “I like you,” ** Chanyeol finally said.  ** “I like you so much why can’t you understand that?”  ** He said it with so much sincerity that Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest.

** “How many times do I have to tell you? Huh? Because I’m more than willing to repeat it a thousand times until you get it. Until you realize I’m serious.”  ** Chanyeol wiped the tears he has on his cheeks.  ** “Please, just... Just take me seriously this time.  _ Kyungsoo, I’m in love— _ “ **

Chanyeol didn’t get to finish his words as he was knocked off by Kyungsoo’s lips on his.

_ Kyungsoo’s lips on his lips. _

_ He's kissing Kyungsoo. _

Kyungsoo removed his lips for a second just so he can whisper,  **_ “I love you, too Chanyeolie. I’ve always been so in love with you.” _ **

Hearing it, Chanyeol felt like a feather, floating in the room. It almost hurt him to raise his hand. He wanted so bad to touch Kyungsoo cheeks or touch anything for that matter. Just so he could have a solid proof-- a sign, that he's not dreaming. He's so confused but he knows Kyungsoo would never lie to him. That's why even though he feels like it's not true, he believes it because Kyungsoo said it.

He touches him as if he’s the most precious thing in the whole world (well, for his world he is). He glanced at the latter's lips and slowly, softly, touches it. He looked at Kyungsoo’s eyes and whispered,  ** “Can I kiss you? again?” **

** “I’d be really mad if you don’t,” ** Kyungsoo whispered to him back. 

Slowly, Chanyeol closes his eyes and just kisses the man with so many emotions he can give off by just kissing.


	2. Eavesdropper

Jongin and Sehun have been staring at their ceiling for a few minutes now. **"God, I'm so full,"** Sehun murmured as he rub his protruded belly. Jongin closed his eyes and hummed in agreement. **"** **Kyungsoo hyung is so great."**

They continued staring in their ceiling until Jongin sat up and looked at his friend. **"Do we still have some tteokbokki left?"** Sehun looked back and scrunched up his nose, **"I think so? I saw Jun hyung put some in the fridge."** The two looked at each other for a few seconds.

Then, they stared at their door.

And back to each other.

 **"Let's go?"** Jongin whispered. Sehun stood up and stretched his body, **"Yeah! Let's finish the food."**

_**"Why are you like this?"** _

Jongin and Sehun stopped in their tracks as they hear a very familiar voice. 

**_"Why can't you understand?"_ **

Sehun looked at his friend, **"That's Chanyeol hyung, right?"** The two continued to walk, but slowly this time. They know they should walk away, but they are too curious. 

Jongin and Sehun, along with their members, have been the witness of how _love_ bloomed between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

It started way before their debut. The two has been walking home together after their trainings. _"Our way home are the same, it's just logical that we would go home together."_

They would always have sleepovers at Chanyeol's home every time he deems it too late for Kyungsoo to walk farther alone to reach his house. Their constant sleepovers is the reason why Kyungsoo is almost a member of the Park family.

During their group's get together, even though the two are always together, they would still sit too close to each other and talk as if they're in their own world.

Even when they're on stage, performing, they would still act as if the thousands of eyes aren't looking at them. They would share soft touches, warm stares, and hearty smiles and laugh that everyone can't help but smile when they look at them.

As if they don't spend so much time together, even during their breaks they would plan out their whole vacation together. During their breaks, the EXO would constantly hear their phone ding, indicating that theres a message. The guys would just see pictures of Kyungsoo, places they went, and selfies all from Chanyeol. Chanyeol would send way too much pictures of Kyungsoo while they're in Japan. Or just them eating dinner together. Or Kyungsoo keeping Chanyeol company whenever he's sick.

At first, the members teased the two. But when they saw how Kyungsoo blushed furiously and leave the room while Chanyeol would just look at him very fondly. That they realized there's something serious, so they stopped teasing to let the two figure things out themselves.

Jongin and Sehun peeked from behind the door and watched their two hyungs.

_**"You're so oblivious. How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?"** _

Sehun saw Chanyeol wiped something off his face. **"Nini, Chan hyung is crying."**

 **"I saw that too,"** Jongin whispered back. **"God, how did it come to this? I really thought they're together already."** Sehun nodded and looked at Kyungsoo. Even though the older is good at hiding feelings, Sehun saw how Kyungsoo's hand moved to maybe reach out to the man in front of him, but it dropped right away.

_**"I like you. I like you so much why can't you understand that? How many times do I have to tell you? Huh? Because I'm more than willing to repeat it a thousand times until you get it. Until you realize I'm serious,"** _

Sehun's already shaking his head. He's got a strong urge to turn around and leave the two to their problem.

But he can't.

Not when he saw Kyungsoo finally letting his hand reach out to grab Chanyeol's face. And then he kisses him. The two pulled apart for a while to whisper something both Jongin and Sehun can't hear and then kissed again.

Sehun can't help but smile as he look at the both men in front of him. He can't help but feel happy that he got to witness how their love for each other grew.

Suddenly, Sehun heard a sniff next to him. And based on Jongin's eyes, he's sure that the man has been crying for a while now and his sniffs are getting louder. **"Hey, shh, quiet down, they'll hear you,"** Sehun tried to coax his friend.

Jongin tried so hard to stop his tears, but somehow he got louder, **"It's so beautiful; it's like watching a movie."** Sehun can't help but scratch his head, **"I know, but, damn it. Shut up!"**

So, Sehun grabbed the tissue that magically appeared next to him and gave it to Jongin as he continue to try to calm himself down.

That's when he froze and looked behind him and saw Kyungsoo being backhugged by Chanyeol.

 **"H-hyungs,"** Sehun stuttered. **"Um."** Kyungsoo smiled and looked over Jongin, **"Jonginnie, are you okay?"**

Jongin looked up at the voice with wide eyes, and then he started crying again. **"I'm so happy for both of you."**

Chanyeol smiled so big and hugged Kyungsoo tighter, while resting his head on the smaller man's shoulders. **"Me too, Nini,** " he said. **"I'm so happy,"** while he continued while looking at his love. Kyungsoo smiled back at Chanyeol and kissed him again. Which made Jongin cry louder.

 **"Shut your damn mouth, Kim!"** Sehun smacked his friend's head. **"You'll wake the others."**

 **"Too late, we're already awake,"** Baekhyun said as he walk out of his and Jongdae's room, with the man trailing behind him. When Jongdae saw Jongin, he walked up to the younger and immediately rubbed his back. **"What happened?"**

 **"Oh my god!"** Baekhyun screamed. **"FINALLY!"**

 **"BYUN BAEKHYUN LET US SLEEP!"** Minseok shouted from his room.

 **"NO! COME OUT HERE! OH MY GOD! CHANYEOL AND KYUNGSOO!"** he continued screaming.

Junmyeon ran out of his room so fast to check what happened, **"What? What happened to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo?"** Jongdae, who's now also crying with Jongin answered him, **"They're finally together."**

 **"OH, ABOUT DAMN TIME!"** Minseok shouted as he walks to where his members are, all while dragging a then sleepy Yixing, who's now fully awake after he heard about the news.

 **"I'm so happy to the both of you,"** Yixing said. **"Now, Chanyeol will stop talking about how he wants to kiss Kyungsoo so bad because he can now do it."** Everyone laughed, even Kyungsoo, while Chanyeol hid his face deeper to Kyungsoo’s neck.

 **"Okay, I know we're all so happy now that these two could stop pining over each other,"** Junmyeon started. **"But we still have an early day tomorrow. We should all sleep now."**

Everyone agreed and started to go to their respective rooms.

 **"Hey, Chanyeol! Junmyeon said sleep! No sex. Save that for our break this weekend,"** Baekhyun teased before they all went inside their rooms. Everyone laughed loudly before going inside their rooms. Except for the two lovers, who are blushing furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble, so I'm sorry for the horrible writing and grammar
> 
> Got this from the prompt I saw on tumblr: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EbX7zkWU4AEROBs?format=jpg&name=small
> 
> This is originally posted on my twitter! You can follow me :) @kyungsoo162_
> 
> Also! You can send me requests :) I wanna improve my writing.


End file.
